In a so-called “DVD audio standard”, a “browseable slide show” is used. The browseable slide show can output and display still pictures prepared in advance during reproduction of a piece of music, and can change the displayed still pictures in order by operation of a reproduction apparatus by a user.
The browseable slide show treats an audio as main contents, and can display the still pictures by using the reproduction clock of the audio as reference, only within a time period in which the audio exists. Namely, when no audio exists, the still pictures cannot be displayed.